Blind leap
by TheSmexyDoctor
Summary: Murdock Smith just wanted one thing in his life and that was to be published. Clara Oswald just wanted to have friends that she didn't sleep with. Now that they are forced to co-exist in the same apartment they both begin to learn more about themselves then they thought possible. Whoffle, with Amy/Rory. It's M for future reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One- Orange Juice and Drunken Chicks_

The leather chair was cold against his back; He normally didn't wear dress shirts so he forgot that with thin cheap ones you wear a white shirt underneath. He pulled at his tie as it seemed to tighten around his neck on its own. He really didn't know whether to be excited or terrified as another fellow writer walked out of the office with their head high.

"Smith." A pause, he looked around the room to the other people in the area. "Murdock Smith." He stood; he was fairly certain there was another Smith in the room but doubted there was another Murdock. He followed the nicely dressed man into the office and adjusted his tie. It was cold, probably because the air conditioning was on full blast. The grey office looked and felt like how a large corporation should feel; cold, distant and filled with trendy gadgets like a Roomba that Murdock tripped on in his pursuit to sit down. As he slid himself into another cold leather chair he glanced at all of the generic photos of skyscrapers and the random pictures of big jungle cats puzzled him.

"So Marrdock, did I say that right?" No he absolutely butchered it.

"Just called me Doc, it's easier for everyone." He winced; he just insulted the man he was here to convince. The man just chuckled and lifted a large stack of papers.

"So you're the writer of…"

"Adventures through Time and Space, yup that's me." Murdock chuckled lightly, but he was nervous as hell. The man thumbed through some of the pages and then set it down on his desk before folding his fingers in front of him. "So Doc, who are you aiming to sell this to? Who are your target readers?"

Murdock grinned. "Kids."

The man slightly sighed; he ran a hand along his salt and pepper beard before he spoke again. "Well from what I read, it pushed the bill a little bit. Violence. A love interest? Philosophy? I'm not sure kids can really process all of that."

"Violence, nothing more than most children's video games have. A love interest that is G rated and is healthy positive relationship. And philosophy…don't we want children to be smart and free thinkers?"

Murdock now sat in his favorite bar; it reminded him of the pub he used to frequent while he was in college. He shook his head as he took another swig of his whiskey wondering if it was a good idea to drop everything and move to America. After living New York City for three years he still got lost on the subway.

They told him no…More like hell no. They preached that kids nowadays didn't have the attention span for such a large book. Murdock scoffed and finished off the rest of his glass before throwing down a couple of bills and walking out of the bar and into the humid night air.

Despite all of its flaws; like nowhere to park and killer pigeons, at night with all the lights twinkling it was beautiful. He sighed with sadness in his heart and walked down the street with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"You know Doc maybe you should just write something else." His best friend Rory called out from the kitchen, the sounds of chips hitting an empty glass bowl almost drowned out Murdock's reply. "No! I worked way too hard to just give this up."

Rory; a tall gangly type of a man with a shaggy brunette haircut walked into the living room carrying a bowl and a six-pack. He sat down on the couch next to Murdock and handed him a beer, he shook his head in refusal. "I already had a drink tonight." Rory sighed and took the beer for himself. "Look I'm not saying give up, what I'm saying is try writing something else."

Murdock frowned and threw his feet up onto the coffee table; the front door opened and slammed shut as two women stumbled in laughing and singing incoherent songs. Rory smiled at the red head, she was their roommate and his new girlfriend.

"Amy, you ok?" Murdock chuckled as she swayed carrying most of the weight that this unknown girl was refusing to carry for herself. Amy swallowed hard before waving a finger in the air. "Before you say anything no I'm not drunk, and this." She points to the short brunette. "Is Clara."

The tiny girl waved haphazardly almost hitting Amy in the mouth as she continued to ramble on about how Clara was from the UK and went to the same high school as Clara, they were best friends. Clara looked up from under her brown bangs with a large grin on her face, her face was small and nose was small like the rest of her. Her eyes were brown like her long hair and Murdock would have to admit that she was attractive. He smiled at her and she opened her mouth to say something but instead she threw up all over Murdock.

He ended up giving Clara his bed since Amy threw a fit about her sleeping on the couch. "What if she chokes and dies?" He grumbled and reluctantly agreed, but for the rest of the night Amy tried to set him up with Clara. He had no time for a girlfriend; well he never had a girlfriend so he really didn't know how much time girlfriends needed. But from the way she talked most of the night he doubted she was his type…if he had a type.

Murdock was always a very sheltered child who only ever hung out with boys his age since his mother was terrified that some little girl would corrupt her baby boy. He never was allowed to say any vulgar words and he still never cursed and most of the time he was so focused on school or writing that he didn't even date or have interest in any girls.

He stared up at the ceiling from his very cramped couch he was still upset that his dream was shot down…again. He had been trying for years to get it published but no one would bite. He rolled onto his side and grabbed the remote; he pressed the power button and on flashed some news station.

"The book 60 Shades of Green is the best seller for this month and can you believe that it's all about sex?" The two reporters laughed and Murdock groaned and switched off the TV. It was books like 60 Shades of Green that made it that more difficult to get his book published. A noise in the hallway made him sit up; Clara came tiptoeing around the corner with a carton of orange juice in her hands. He cleared his throat and she froze. "Oh hey, sorry I got thirsty and I couldn't find the cups."

He slowly moved from his spot on the couch and went to where she was standing. He towered over her and she smiled up at him and offered him the carton. He grabbed it from her and stalked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Nice talk, goodnight," She called after him as she closed his bedroom door and he knew in that moment with his OCD tendencies flaring up, that he and this Clara were not going to get along.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- Nails against chalkboard_

"So what do you think of Clara?" Rory mentioned as he shoved another steak fry into his mouth, Murdock frowned and set his cider down. "Well she threw up on me, slept in my bed, drank from MY carton, and when I went to go and burn my sheets this morning I noticed that all over my fudging pillow was make-up." Rory chuckled. "When are you ever going to curse, or have more than one alcoholic drink per night?"

"Never and I only have one drink because I've never been drunk but it doesn't look very attractive. Now when is Clara leaving, I saw her munching on my carrot sticks this morning." Rory gave a guilty look Murdock became suspicious. He leaned over the table with his fists balled. "What did you do?" Rory sighed and shoved another fry into his mouth. "I sort of agreed that Clara could move in." He winced as Murdock yelled; his chair fell backward but he quickly picked up from the floor and apologized to the other patrons.

"What the fudge man! Why didn't you ask me?!" Rory shrugged. "Amy convinced me, I mean you quit your job to do this writing thing."

"I have savings account!"

"Yeah but what happens when that's gone?"

Murdock frowned but sat back down. "Look we are just preparing okay. Amy is moving into my room and Clara is taking Amy's old room." Murdock begrudgingly nodded and downed the rest of his cider before stealing one of Rory's fries.

Murdock walked into the apartment, another rejection under his belt; he shuffled his way into the apartment and threw his keys onto the coffee table. Muffled music was pounding from Amy's old room; Murdock shook his head and found his way to the kitchen. He pulled a soda can out of the fridge and took a long gulp of it before he dragged himself into the living room, flipped on the television and loosened his tie. The muffled music was loud enough to annoy him but quiet enough that he would look like a douche if he mentioned it; he growled and turned the sports channel up louder.

The front door opened and Amy and Rory stumbled in with tons of grocery bags in their arms. "Help?" Amy squeaked out before a melon rolled out of one of the bags and down the hall. Murdock chuckled and grabbed some of the bags from Amy's fingers. She hissed in pain and flexed her finger to regain feeling in them and she sighed. "Where's Clara?" He shrugged and followed Rory into the kitchen and dropped the bags onto the kitchen counter. Rory placed them on the floor and Murdock shot him a look before he sighed in annoyance and placed them next to the bags Murdock carried.

"So, Rory told me you weren't too happy this afternoon about the Clara thing." Murdock shot Rory another look and mouthed the words traitor to him before smiling serenely at the fiery woman. "Well I'm not that upset; I just wish you would have asked me is all." Amy lowered her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "I tried to talk to you about it this morning but you brushed me off."

Murdock rubbed at his neck and gave the best puppy dog eyes he could but failed since she was no longer looking at him. She was furiously putting ice cream cartons into the fridge. "I think it will be good for us, splitting rent would be cheaper and not to mention that you guys can do single people things when we want to be alone."

Murdock scoffed and Amy shot him another look before pointing a finger to his chest. "Be nice Doc because she is a very good friend of mine." Murdock frowned. "When have I ever been mean? And if she is such a good friend why don't I remember you mentioning her?" Rory winced and took his cue to step in since Amy and Murdock were now nose to nose glaring at each other.

"She did mention her Doc, but by her nickname. Remember Soufflé girl?" Murdock paused and realization smacked him in the face and he stepped back with his hands up in defense. "Sorry, sorry I forgot her actual name. You always called her either SG or Soufflé girl." Amy nodded and started putting more food away. "Just be nice okay, she's had a rough go of it."

He nodded and decided to leave the couple to put all of the food away.

A couple weeks had passed and Murdock feel deeper and deeper into sadness as publisher after publisher told him no. It didn't help that Clara was the loudest person he has ever met. She partied at random hours of the night, came home drunk, have the occasional suitor knocking on the door to wonder why she blew them off. But it was okay because like some unspoken rule Clara stayed clear of Murdock but for some odd reason she always ate his carrot stick and drank his orange juice, just like the first night they had met.

Murdock was sitting on the couch watching a terrible horror movie, with popcorn on his lap Clara slowly made her way into the living room. "Mind if I sit with you?" Murdock turned his head behind to couch to see Clara standing there with a shy smile and a carton of orange juice and carrot sticks. He frowned lightly but motioned for her to join him. She sat on his left and placed the items on the table before relaxing into the seat. "What movie?"

"Killer space whales from mars." He grunted out and Clara nodded before turning back to the screen. "Look I'm sorry for being such a hassle, I'm not used to roommates and I'm usually not that much of a dick." He sighed; she was talking during one of the best parts. He nodded and stuffed another handful of the buttery puffs into his mouth. There was silence between the two of them and finally she broke the silence again. "So you're a writer?"

He nodded again; she smiled and folded her arms across her chest. "What kind of books do you write?" He stole a glance at her and gave a sad smile. "Nothing yet. I haven't been published yet." He stood suddenly causing Clara to slide further into the couch; he grabbed his messenger bag from one of the recliners and pulled out his edited draft of his story. He placed it onto the table in front of them and sat down again, Clara picked it up with a grin. "Wow, pretty big. I wonder if writers have an over compensation thing too." She winked in his direction he frowned. She thumbed through it and set it down. "What's it about?

"Space, time travel, love, adventure." She grinned. "Sounds cools, do you have another copy?" He nodded and pointed to the bookshelf and she stood. "Are you going to read it?" She nodded and picked the stack up before heading into her room. "Wait, I don't know if you'll like it. It's for kids."

She shrugged and laughed. "So, I'm an adult I'll read whatever the hell I like." And with that she shut her door and Murdock stood in the living room nervous and slightly confused to why after all this time was she beginning to talk to him. A couple hours later while he was playing video games with Rory and Amy was doing some work on her laptop Clara emerged from her room. She was grinning and hung over the back of the couch in the middle of the two men.

"So I read your book." Murdock paused the game and turned to stare at the small woman. "All of it." She nodded and he waited or her to continue. She slid her body over the couch and flipped over it until she was upside down between them. "Well I liked it but…I don't think this should be for kids." He threw his hands up and stood up abruptly.

"Why not?"

"Well mostly because I think it would make a hell of a better story if it was for adults. Think of it for a second, you could develop the characters by some added darkness not to mention some sex scenes." She wiggled her eyebrows he frowned. "No none of those, thanks for your opinion but no." Clara frowned and opened her mouth to say something else but Amy shot her look that said 'just give it up' Clara sighed and let her feet go over head in some weird somersault and sat back onto the couch. '

Murdock paced. "Why does everyone say it should be for adults?"

"Well think about it Doctor." He froze. "Doctor?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think it's a better nickname. Anyway, I think it's the potential that it has. It could be every adult's escape, sure kids might love it but I think adult would eat it up." He stood and took in her words, maybe he has been going about it all-wrong but he shook his head and frowned. "Thank you again but no I think its fine the way it is, besides what do you know?"

She frowned. "I guess nothing Doctor." She stood and walked into her room before closing it lightly behind her and turning her music up. He growled. "What the fudge does she even do in there?" Amy threw her wireless mouse at him. "Now give it back."

"Ow, no."

Amy stood causing Rory to look sheepishly at Murdock. "Doc, just give her the mouse."

"Why the H E double hockey sticks did she throw it at me then if she needs it?" Amy stalked over and slapped him in the back of the head before walking back over to her computer and frowning at him. "Because you are a dumbass, she was finally ready to reach out and possibly stop partying at random hours of the night if she became friends with the most difficult man in the house."

"What does her partying have to do with me?" Amy sighed. "It's because she hates feeling like a third wheel and would rather hang out with someone single then me and Rory's cute coupley Asses. She was waiting for you to warm up but there you go and fuck it all up by being the weird guy you've always been."

His eyebrows furrowed. "What does that mean?"

"I mean that besides me and Rory what other friends do you have?" He paused to think but he didn't come up with any names. "Well that's because I quit my job, I don't do much else." Amy sighed and closed her laptop. "It's also because you push people away, if they make one mistake they are automatically not good enough to hang out with you."

He frowned. "That is not true." Rory and Amy both nodded, Murdock shook his head and grabbed his keys before turning to them. "That's not true; I just don't want to waste my time on people who might just disappoint me in the end." He left and slammed the door behind him. Amy sighed and continued her work Rory now without a second player turned his video game and decided to cook dinner. And Clara inside of her room watched as Murdock stepped out into the streets of New York with his jacket collar up as rain fell from the sky. She watched him with eyes of longing as she just wanted once in her life not to push away someone that might potentially become someone good and important in her life.


End file.
